Many existing applications generate visual graphics and update the visual graphics on a screen or display in a constant or high-as-possible rate regardless of the contribution of the actual frame rate to the delivered visual quality. More specifically, a constant frame rate or time frame may be used even when the visual graphics on the display have a relative low amount of change from one frame to the next frame where a lower frame rate would not degrade a user's experience. Thus, a large amount of power is wasted while processing these visual graphics on the display at these constant frame rates or time frames. In today's world, with more and more devices running on battery power, this wasted power shortens the battery life without any added advantage to the user of the device.